


A Constitute Reality (Karma x Fem! Nagisa) - Experiment

by Revelery



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Karmagisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: This is previously from Weirdnessextreme13 of Fanfiction.net, whose work can be found using this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12151577/19/A-Constitute-RealityOriginal: Constitute: a word that means to make up or form something. A retelling of the cannon storyline, only Nagisa is female. AU. See how the story may have carried out if there were two main differences (fem!Nagisa as one) from the Anime and Manga, which would lead to some…changes in the End Class [Requested by Shiranai Atsune] (Cover image does not belong to me)This work will be a continuation after Chapter 18, where Class 3-E will be welcomed on a trip to a remote island to spend their summer vacation AND assassinate Koro-sensei along with it. Lots of Karma x Fem! Nagisa fluff! I will also be including OCs and events made by  Weirdnessextreme13 since this is her idea in the first place. Thank you!





	1. The Week before Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Please support the original work by favorite, follow, and review: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12151577/19/A-Constitute-Reality

_Chapter 19:_

_Who knew bugs and porn magazines are the key to saving the world?_

**OR**

_Island Time!_

* * *

 Class 3-E. An abandoned campus located on a remote mountain, where students of the E Class are taught. But the tables have turned, being Class E taking the top spots of the final exams for four, no, eight subjects. Now, they're planning to go to the a remote vacation island for summer fun AND assassination. 

AT CLASS-3E: 

''Whoa, just look at 'em all!'' Sugino points, impressed at the collection of beetles and butterflies gathering on the trunk of a tree.

Nagisa watches, a dubious expression on her face, as she asks ''Why are we here at school?'' She holds a transparent container perfect for bug-catching, with a breathable cover and plastic walls. Although bug-catching isn't one of her hobbies, she just wanted to tag along after Sugino. 

''Well...I don't want everyone to see me out catching bugs at my age,'' Sugino awkwardly explains, scratching his head as a sweat drop. ''I'm a city boy -- I've always wanted to do this,'' he adds while holding a stag beetle between his fingers to show Nagisa. ''And Karma happened to point me to a tree with some good bugs on it,'' ''That's nice of Karma,'' Nagisa smiled at the thought. _Although Karma didn't show it much often, he does look out for everybody._

He turns to look behind the tree, addressing Maehara whose leaning on his back with a coy smirk. ''I didn't expect _you_ to come, Maehara. Never pegged you as an insect fan.'' 

Maehara turns around, with a mischievous look on his face. ''Our next assassination'll be at that island resort, right?'' he asserted, possibly formulating an idea of how to assassinate Koro-sensei at their prestigious vacation. ''Wouldn't you say we're missing a little something?''

''Like what?'' Sugino asks, a bit confused at what Maehara might be hinting at. 

''MONEY!'' he exclaims, with YEN symbols in his eyes. '' _Money?'_ '' Nagisa wondered. However, his explanation served to be bit of a handful. ''You need buying power if you're gonna snag yourself a swimsuited babe!'' Maehara insinuated, the thought of selling stag beetles for babes getting to his perverted head. Nagisa can already feel a sweat drop. It was the tension of having a boy explain to them about selling hundred-dollar stag beetles to go to a fancy joint filled with opportunistic females. Then, Maehara rushes off without a farewell, leaving a hesitant Nagisa and troubled Sugino behind. '' _50 percent crass..._ '' Nagisa thought with hopelessness. 

''I think he's forgotten what this trip's all about,'' Sugino conceded. ''Yeah. Not exactly a 15-year-old's vacation plans,'' Nagisa mumbled back. 

They watched as Maehara sprints through the forest, only to be stopped by a girly voice above him. 

Nagisa looks up, seeing a familiar orange-haired girl perched on top a tree branch, observing the scene with a giggle. ''Giant stag beetles? Those are old news!'' Kurahashi states back at Maehara. ''Morning! You're here to scrape up some spending money, too, huh?'' Kurahashi looks to see Nagisa and Sugino walking to see what's happening. 

''Hey, what do you mean stag beetles are old news?'' Sugino asked her. Kurahashi climbs off the tree, jumping down to touch the ground. ''Well...''

Kurahashi starts explaining how stag beetles used to be sold for a super high price (at least 500,000 ¥) around when they were born, only to drop down to 5,000 ¥ when artificial breeding took place. ''The Great Stag Beetle Crash!'' Maehara says, appalled at the news delivered to him. ''I thought one beetle would about pay for one babe,'' he mumbles. ''No way. These days, babes are way more expensive,'' Kurahashi implied with a smile, shaking her hand at the remark. '' _Eh, she makes it sounds like she hears it everyday..._ '' Nagisa wonders with amazement. 

''You sure know a lot about this, Kurahashi. Are you into bugs?'' Sugino questioned, leaning back with his arms behind his head. ''Yep! Along with every other living thing!'' Kurahashi answers before an idea popped into her head. ''Hey, since we're all here...Let's all go bug-hunting! We're bound to find tons if we all try!'' she proclaims, jumping into the air with excitement. 

_And thus, Sugino, Kurahashi, Nagisa, and Maehara decided to join the hunt to find all kinds of bugs in the forest._

At the end of the hunt, they have caught a few bugs using the trap Kurahashi made from pineapple pieces, daikon radish pieces (Author's Note: I wasn't sure about the other vegetable Kurahashi used) and wine (Author's Note: Again, I'm not sure about the liquid she used). 

 

''I hope we caught the one I was looking for!'' Kurahashi exclaims with anticipation as the four of them continued through the forest for more bugs. Suddenly, a sarcastic voice emerges from the tree canopy. ''What an inefficient trap. And you call yourselves the E Class?'' Okajima mocks from above a tree branch. The gray-haired boy looks up from a porn magazine while retorting, ''Pulling in a measly thousand yen at a time? Yeah, right. My trap'll bring in a cool ten billion!'' He jumps off the tree branch to meet the group. '' _Ten billion...?_ '' Nagisa wonders, upon realization by what Okajima meant.

''Ten billion...you don't mean-'' Nagisa starts before being interrupted by Okajami's affirmation. ''Oh, but I do. If we're planning an assassination on his southern isle, that octopus'll be letting his guard down in the meantime,'' he curtly replies as he turned to walk in front of them. All of them followed behind him, hoping to see what he had planned for them.

''And _that's_ what I'm after!'' Okajima pushes away a few bushes to reveal a perverted Koro-sensei...reading on top of a pile full of dirty magazines. His skin color had changed to a bright pink while being dressed in a stag beetle costume. He seemed to be preoccupied with his magazine, for he hadn't noticed his students were spying on him from up close. 

'' _N-nani?_ '' Nagisa became dumbfounded at what their teacher was doing AND wearing. The others behind her were having the same reaction. Well, it wasn't news to them since they already knew Koro-sensei was a big perv during class time. But seeing him wear such a strange costume in the middle of the forest, especially when they were going stag beetle hunting, was a bit of a coincidence to them.

''Oh yeah - here we go!'' Okajima proclaims, watching as Koro-sensei was letting his guard down as he said.

''Wow. When do you see the speedy Koro-sensei moving that _slowly_?'' Maehara murmurs. Sugino starts dripping sweat when he replies back with, ''That one must be right up his alley...''

''And what's with the stag beetle dress-up? Is he trying to blend in? That's just sad.'' 

''Every mountain has one: the porn repository,'' Okajima states.

He begins to tell them of a story of hopeful kids finding porn magazines in the mountain and growing up with them, till they return to bring back their dreams for the next generation to read. _It...was a pretty stupid story at that..._

He turns towards Nagisa, inviting her to lend him a hand with his porn-based assassination. ''... _Really? We seem to have reached maximum crassitude,'_ '' Nagisa's head dropped with hopelessness at Okajima's weird plan. 

''I did some major research into his top turn-ons, y'know,'' Okajima proceeds to take out a red phone from his pocket. ''Can't buy the stuff myself, but I found a few,'' Okajima retorts, turning on his phone to reveal the photos he took of Koro-sensei. ''Wouldn't he like anything with big boobs?'' Nagisa laments back to her Koro-sensei weaknesses from when Bitch-sensei first started teaching. ''As it turns out, yeah,'' Okajima shows her his phone. 

**6/29: A hit!**

**Dirty magazines are dreams.**

It shows a pink Koro-sensei smiling gleefully while wearing a green snail costume. 

**7/6: A miss. ''S &M Mania'' **

**Everyone looks for his ideal in their pages.**

It shows a white Koro-sensei with a blank face while wearing a brown moth costume.

**7/15: Photos a hit, setup doesn't sit well. ''Pleasure Forest''**

**Photos and manga, too: the tiniest difference gets a whole 'nother response.**

It shows a yellow Koro-sensei with a crooked expression while wearing a blue stag beetle costume. 

 

''That's amazing, Okajima! So for the last month, you've been swapping out porn and carefully observing his reactions?'' Nagisa exclaims with admiration and shock. She could hear Sugino drop his head down while mumbling, ''No grown-up ought to be picking up a month's worth of porn mags! That's just sad.''

Okajima turns to look at Kurahashi, saying ''It's just like your traps, Kurahashi. You get absorbed in studying your prey for a long time, too, right?'' 

''Yeah...'' Kurahashi affirms with a light nod.

''I've got a dirty mind. If you wanna hate me for it, go on ahead,'' Okajima's voice suddenly turned serious and stern. ''But it's only because I'm a super-lech that I know: Pornography can save the world,'' he reasons while wielding an anti-Sensei knife tucked inside a porn magazine. 

'' ** _He's so...cool, somehow!_** ''' Sugino, Nagisa, Maehara, and Kurahashi thought with both surprise and admiration. 

Okajima's plan was simple. Koro-sensei will be sitting on a net full of anti-sensei BBs under the porn magazines, where he will be caught once they cut of the rope tied to the tree, triggering a trap. Then, Okajima will jump in and finish him off while Koro-sensei is inside the net. As evident, pornography was Okajima's ''sword''.

However...

Koro-sensei looked up from his book. Then, his beady eyes shot up like a telescope, something Class 3-E has never seen before. ''What the-?'' Maehara yelped, seeing the strange occurrence before him. ''His eyes just went all ''bwoop''!'' Sugino observed. Okajima was shocked by this discovery. ''I don't have any data on that face! What kind of porn does _that_ signify?!'' he says, his body trembling with the lack of information.

''Nurufufufufu, there you are!'' Koro-sensei chuckled as he spotted the object he was looking for on a nearby tree. His tentacles shot up, catching a wiggling insect resting on the trunk. It was a dark brown stag beetle, similar to the ones they found before. Koro-sensei took a closer look, analyzing, ''A Miyama stag beetle. And with that eye color!

Kurahashi gasped, then took off from her hiding place behind the bush to see the beetle Koro-sensei was holding. ''Are they white, Koro-sensei?'' she asked. Okajima shot up, surprised that one of their teammates abandoned their mission to socialized with their target!

''Ah, Kurahashi!'' Koro-sensei turns to see her. He shows her the beetle he just caught. Indeed, the eyes are white. ''Wow! Just what I'd been looking for! Kurahashi exclaims, excited by this unexpected find. ''Yes, right here on this mountain!'' Koro-sensei affirmed. 

''Oh man! And we were so close!'' Okajima wails from his hiding spot. The others watch Kurahashi and Koro-sensei jumping for joy...on top of the pile of porn magazines. ''Miyama stag! Miyama stag! Yay!'' they cheered. ''I don't know what they're so happy about, but a giant stag beetle and a junior-high girl jumping around on all that porn? That's one hell of a sight,'' Maehara remarks. In coincidence to Maehara's statement, Koro-sensei suddenly looks down, realizing what he was standing on right now. A bunch of open magazines revealing naked and sexy women in all his glory. 

Koro-sensei drops down in shame. ''Mortifying! How super-duper mortifying!'' he covers his blushing face with his tentacles. 

 

''I'm so ashamed...Such behavior is unbecoming of an educator,'' Koro-sensei scolded himself dejectedly. ''I knew there was a trap under all this porn, but with each magazine more to my taste than the last, I couldn't resist!'' Koro-sensei reveals, shocking Okajima with this revelation. '' _He saw right through it..._ '' Okajima wept. '' _Poor Okajima..._ '' Nagisa smiled wryly at his attempt to assassinate Koro-sensei. 

Despite the tension, Sugino changes the subject. ''So what's the big deal, Kurahashi? That's a Miyama stag beetle, right?'' Sugino takes a closer look to see the Miyama beetle crawling on top of Koro-sensei's head. ''In games and stuff, they sell for way less than a giant stag,'' Sugino says, checking out what was so special about this particular stag beetle. 

''Miyamas've been going for a good price lately. They're hard to breed,'' Kurahashi answers. ''One this size would fetch twenty thousand,'' she adds. ''TWENTY THOUSAND!'' Sugino exclaims with surprise. Koro-sensei joins in with the conversation, explaining that this stag beetle has white eyes. He reminds them of albinism, a mutation that gives creatures a white pigment, distinguishing them from their species' original colors. Miyama stag beetles usually have black eyes, but this extremely rare specimen has white ones. 

''I told Koro-sensei I wanted to see one just once, and he said he'd use his zoom eyes to find one for me!'' Kurahashi revealed while holding the Miyama stag beetle in her fingers. The boys and Nagisa are shocked to hear how much this stag beetle can fetch, making Kurahashi tease them by asking which of them would want to have it. All of them raised their hands in excitement by her invitation. 

''What to do? What to do?'' she giggled warmly, then running off into the forest in a game of tag-n-catch. '' _I_ was the one who caught it!'' Koro-sensei declared in indignation as she ran away with his catch. Everybody ran after her, hoping to catch the beetle and run off with thousands of yen. Sugino and Maehara caught up to Kurahashi, with Nagisa and Okajima wondering which way they went before Okajima fell of the cliff. Nagisa looks down to see Okajima had splashed into the river, scaring a nearby river otter.

_Yep...just one more week until they will be going to their assassination vacation to the southern island._

* * *

All of Class 3-E was lined up on the track, holding rifles loaded with anti-sensei BBs. Today, they were training to shoot moving targets in Karasuma's PE class, in preparation for their summer vacation. 

''Well, well, I see you little brats are working up a good sweat, summer vacation notwithstanding,'' Bitch-sensei mused, holding a blue tropical cocktail with one hand. She was lounging on a green lawn chair, showing off her pink summer dress with a ruffle collar, white sunhat, matching gloves, purple visors, a black choker, and white sandals. As always, she made it a daily task to show off her voluminous breasts and thick thighs in the summer heat. Though, today she was more of an annoyance to them. 

''You train, too, Professor Bitch,'' Mimura said, noticing Bitch-sensei's relaxed yet lazy position. ''Your gun and knife skills aren't _that_ much better than ours,'' he emphasizes. 

''Grownups are sneaky. I'll hitch a ride on your strategy, and only take away the best parts,'' Bitch-sensei retorts back in a clear, calm voice. 

''That's my Irina,'' an ominous voice murmured in a sarcastic tone. Bitch-sensei looked behind her slowly, to see her instructor, Mr. Lovro, standing behind her with a hand to his chin in inspection. ''L-Lovro, sir!'' Bitch-sensei shrieked in surprise, her glasses flying off her face. 

''He's here as a special instructor for the summer. He'll give us tips on our strategy from a pro's perspective,'' Karasuma explained. 

''Rest one day and your fingers and arms forget about killing,'' Lovro warned, his red eyes staring daggers at Irina. ''If you don't want to flunk out, hurry up and get changed!'' he orders her at the top of his lungs. ''Yes, absolutely!'' Bitch-sensei stood up from her chair and rushes into the schoolhouse to change. Like an obedient dog. 

''Even Professor Bitch can't say no to him,'' Sugaya murmurs. ''Yeah, well, he's one scary dude,'' Maehara agrees.

''Serves her right,'' a low voice chuckled next to Nagisa. ''Oh, Karma-kun!'' Nagisa turns to see Karma standing next to her, snickering at Bitch-sensei's reaction. ''Ne, Nagisa, hope you do good on the training exercises,'' Karma smiles as he pats Nagisa's head affectionately. ''Arigato,'' Nagisa smiles back warmly. 

Lovro begins to explain the assassination plan for Koro-sensei by using a booklet the class made. First, the eight students will shoot each of the promised tentacles, leaving him vulnerable to attacks by the whole class. 

''But what's this very first step: ''psych attacks''?'' Lovro points to the first bullet point. 

''First, we throw him off, blunting his moves,'' Nagisa answers. ''Koro-sensei was scavenging for dirty magazines earlier,'' Maehara adds. 

Before the five of them went back with Koro-sensei to the campus, Koro-sensei wanted to keep his porn-reading habits a secret, using ice pops as a bribe to keep their promise. Though, it wasn't very much efficient in keeping the deal between them.

''AS IF THAT'D BE ENOUGH TO KEEP OUR MOUTHS SHUT NOW!'' Maehara cackles. ''LET'S ALL GANG UP ON HIM AND TEACH HIM A LESSON!'' the Terasaka gang joined in. 

''First, we'll corner him with that blackmail material - and more,'' Nagisa continues, with Karma reading over her notepad in his hands. ''Wow, so you get a chance to blow off one of his tentacles, Nagisa. Too bad I couldn't join since I didn't get the top spots  _and_ lost a few bets,'' Karma remarks with a wry smile, sweat already dripping off his brow. 

''But the key is that final, killing blow. Pinpoint timing and accurate aim will be crucial, '' Lovro states with a grave stare. ''Are you worried about this class's firepower?'' Karasuma interrogated. ''Just the opposite. Those two in particular are outstanding,'' Lovro stares off into a distance, where Hayami and Chiba are shooting targets. 

Nagisa and Karma turns to see the two of them at their best. 

''Ryunosuke Chiba, he excels at spatial calculations. As a long-distance sniper, he's second to none. Rinka Hayami has a nice balance of dexterous fingers and kinetic visual acuity. She's a soldier who's well equipped to take down a moving target,'' Lovro analyzes with detailed observations. ''Neither is very assertive - they're the professional type: their results do the talking,'' 

''You are a pro, Lovro-sensei,'' Karma whistles at Lovro's intellect and keen eyesight for possible assassins. ''You dare doubt my skills, Akabane Karma?'' Lovro says with a calm demeanor. ''No, just impressed at how accurately you say about their skills,'' Karma answers, making Nagisa relieved as she loosens the hold on her notepad. '' _He's usually the one to provoke people now and then..._ '' Nagisa thought.

''But as for you, Akabane Karma, I have also noted your strengths in fighting. You are both quick to dodge attacks, as well as wielding a strong force to land hits on your opponent. You have a concentrated attitude towards blocking your opponents' attacks and searching for their weak points during battling,'' Lovro explains in perfect detail. ''Ah, I guess I never noticed that,'' Karma laughs with a witty expression, leaning back with his arms crossed. Nagisa looks at the interaction between them earnestly, noting the strengths Lovro addressed about Karma's fighting style. Though, Karma would fight ruthlessly if he wanted to, but there is strategic reasoning to _how_ he fights. She had remembered the day when Karma risked his life to defend her from the A-students that bullied her often. Though, remembering the scene made her want to coil up in regret. 

''Hmm, I want them for my own students,'' Lovro turns to Karasuma. ''Their talents have been identified and nurtured well in such a short time. I see plenty of potential here,'' Lovro states. 

During their class period, Lovro investigated every person's strength and weaknesses by their abilities to wield a weapon or how they maneuver. '' _So we're up against a pro assassin_ ,'' Nagisa thought. 

''Mr. Lovro?'' Nagisa approached him as he was tutoring Takebayashi. He turns to look at the small petite girl in front of him, and a glance of fear went over his eyes. ''Yes?'' Lovro replied. ''What is the very best assassin like?'' Nagisa asked. To others, Nagisa may seem like a weak yet capable girl. But upon closer inspection, she seems to carry the abilities of a natural assassin, with her quick speed and close-up combat. As Karasuma have said back from the practice fight. She seemed to carry a hidden aura that strikes fear in her unnoticeable opponent. 

''So you're interested in the world of assassins, eh?'' Lovro inquired. ''Oh, uh, th-that's not why I...'' Nagisa stuttered back for a moment, recollecting her thoughts. In her defense, she wasn't sure if her effort was enough to support the team. She was easily interpreted to have no noticeable physique or fighting skills capable to fight against a real opponent, much less a sparing partner. Though, she was interested in assassination, considering it was their main goal: to assassinate Koro-sensei. 

''Well, there's only one person on this planet who can be called the very best assassin,'' Lovro begins. '' _The very best assassin...?_ '' Nagisa braced herself for who this person was. 

It was an anonymous assassin, whose name has not been revealed. Instead, he was known as ''The Reaper'', a person whose elusive tale left behind hundreds of bodies. His legacy was tied in with Death itself, for he took someone's life if they have not successfully killed their target. 

To hear something like that, especially when it came to the consequences of this legend, made their island assassination attempt heavier on their shoulders. 

''All right, young girl...I shall teach you a surefire technique,'' Lovro points a finger at Nagisa. ''Surefire?'' she wonders.

''Yes: an instakill move, from this pro assassin to you.''

_And thus, marks the beginning of their island assassination attempt._

 

* * *

 

 

AT THE RESORT: 

Class 3-E is boarding a cruise ship to their remote island vacation, where they're given 5-star hotel rooms at the Fukumajima Resort Hotel, luxury excursions, and fine dining. Though, this vacation wasn't _just_ for rest and relaxation. 

The whole class took their first stop at the outdoor restaurant dining area, sipping specialty-made and non-alcoholic beverages. The patio overlooks the shoreline, stocked with complimentary beach chairs and umbrellas. 

Karma, Nagisa, Kaede, Yukiko, and Manami are all seated at one table, discussing plans on what leisure activities they should do. ''I'm so excited to do so many activities!'' Kaede exclaims, excitement brimming with mirth. Nagisa nods in agreement, her azure eyes contrasting with her white sweater and green collar. ''I think we should go dolphin-watching,'' Yukiko clapped her hands together. ''Let's,'' Manami agrees enthusiastically, pushing her glasses up. ''Me, Kaede, and Karma will be going scuba-diving,'' Nagisa explains, pointing to the dock offshore from where they were. ''We have to make sure our plan works,'' she adds, but a feeling of uncertainty fills her. ''Eh, I wish this was a real summer vacation,'' Karma nods off with a travel brochure on his face. ''Not until we assassinate Koro-sensei,'' Nagisa retorts back playfully. ''But I would love to hang with you more, Nadeshiko-chan,'' Karma smirks back from under the brochure, his mercury orbs full of mischief. ''K-Karma...!'' Nagisa blushed as he used the nickname he made for her. 

''There you guys go being all lovey-dovey again...'' Kaede pouted. Yukiko giggled at their interaction, with Manami smiling next to her. 

First up, Group 1 will be distracting Koro-sensei as they glide using hand-gliders over the ocean as well as assassinating him with anti-sensei bullets.

Group 2 will be scuba-diving in preparation for their undersea assault. 

Group 3 will be taking Koro-sensei to go deep-sea caving. 

And lastly, Group 4 is going dolphin-watching with Koro-sensei.

The rest of Class E will be using this time to start preparations for the finishing attack once all groups take position when Koro-sensei is at his most vulnerable state.

'' _So far, so good,_ '' Nagisa thought as she rubs the cool sunscreen on Karma's back. All of them except for Kaede was wearing their swimsuits and swim trunks. Though, Nagisa wanted to wear a full-body dark blue swimsuit instead of the frilly two-piece light blue swimsuit her mother brought for her. _She hoped the waterproof concealer was enough._ ''Group 1 is doing a good job of throwing him off,'' Sugino remarks as he floats in the water. ''They sure are - and with a little assassination in this mix,'' Karma adds as he takes the scuba goggles from Nagisa. ''They're trying not to draw the other groups' attention.'' ''Yeah...'' Nagisa murmurs. 

''We're up next! Let's do what we have to do and get changed ASAP!'' Kaede announces. Karma, Nagisa, Nakamura, and Sugino are already set to jump into the water with their scuba goggles and snorkel. ''Got it!'' Sugino gives a thumbs up as all of them splash into the water, with Nagisa leading them to the spot where they will attack Koro-sensei tonight. The floating water chapel will serve at their hit point, where Class E will sink the chapel into the water, exposing Koro-sensei's tentacles. They will have to practice breathing underwater if they can launch a sneak attack on their octopus teacher.

''I think we're good for now, let's start going back,'' Nagisa motions for all of them to reach the surface of the water. ''I hope we can assassinate Koro-sensei! 10 billion yen in the bag!'' Nakamura says, punching a fist to the air. ''L-let's not get too ahead of ourselves,'' Sugino replies with a nervous sweat. Nagisa chuckled before realizing Karma was nowhere to be found. ''Did you guys see Karma anywhere? I can't find him,'' Nagisa looks around, her goggles pulled up on her waterlogged pigtails. ''No, did he follow us up?'' Sugino asked, a worried expression on face. 

Before she knew it, she was instantly brought up higher, with someone's hands holding her legs to keep her supported. ''Miss me?'' a coy voice said below her. Nagisa was perched on his shoulders, both hands placed on Karma's soaking wet red hair. ''K-k-karma-kun!'' Nagisa yelped as she loss her breath. _She fainted at that moment._ ''Eh, Karma, I think...she fainted,'' Nakamura and Sugino watched as Nagisa splashed back into the water. 

The day ends as the sun descends into the horizon. Leaving a tanned Koro-sensei burnt to a crisp. He was burned from top to bottom, including his undying smile. 

''Phew! What fun that was!'' Koro-sensei says in a laid-back manner. Though, everyone had tired, worn-down expressions on their faces as they stared at their sardonic sensei lounging on a beach chair. 

''No wonder I'm so tan,'' he remarks while waving a fan in front of his burnt face. ''THAT'S _BEYOND_ TAN!'' everyone called out. ''Even your _teeth_ are tan,'' Kimura muses in bewilderment.  ''So much for picking up on your expressions,'' Okano drawls.

''All right, Koro-sensei, after dinner comes the assassination,'' Isogai announces, pointing a thumb to the mentioned restaurant near the beach. ''Yes, yes. First, the shipboard restaurant!'' Koro-sensei recalls happily, his tentacles waving in the air in a gleeful nature. 

''Hasn't that octopus had enough fun for a day?'' Muramatsu questioned. ''Meanwhile, we got to pretend to have fun while we got everythin' ready!'' Terasaka reminds. ''Well, if we kill him today, we can just enjoy ourselves tomorrow,'' Yoshida says with affirmation. ''I guess. Let's give this some oomph and finish the job!'' Muramatsu exclaims with enthusiasm. 

At the shipboard restaurant...

''Here we are, at the shipboard restaurant we've rented out,'' Isogai announces, carrying a silver platter with a filled champagne glass with one hand. ''Let's slowly savor our meal as we take in the night sea,'' he introduces as the dignified waiter he is. Though, his appearance alone isn't enough to fool the Mach 20 octopus.

''I get it...First you'll get me good and seasick to weaken my capabilities, eh?'' Koro-sensei waves a tentacle. ''Of course. That's Assassination 101,'' Isogai affirms. 

''You're so right. But will it really work that well?'' he mocks playfully while grabbing the champagne glass with his tentacle. ''Seasickness is no match for a teacher who's all pumped up anticipating an assassination-''

''You're too dark!'' the class exclaims in irritation. ''Am I really that dark?'' Koro-sensei looks up to see his students looking at him with blank expressions. ''Forget your expression - we can't even tell front from back!'' Nakamura says. ''It's too confusing. Do something, would you?'' Megu requested. 

''Nuhuhuhuhu, have you forgotten, students?'' Koro-sensei laughs, waving his pitch black tentacles around. ''I can molt, and in so doing, shed this dark skin!'' he proclaims as he begins the process of molting himself from his tanned skin. 

''Jack-pot,'' Karma smirks while learning against the wall.

''There! Back to normal,'' he says after a few seconds. ''That's your once-monthly molt!'' Fuwa reminds him. ''Just another of its uses. I tend to save it for particularly sticky situations, but -'' Koro-sensei stops before screaming at what he had done.

The dinner continued as usual, with Koro-sensei eating large amounts of lobsters, mussels, oysters, udon noodle soups, and cucumber salads. The group left the boat with a particularly seasick octopus teacher. 

''All right, Koro sensei...it's after dinner,'' Maehara looks back to see him leaning on his cane. ''Here's where we're meeting,'' Sugaya points to their location. Koro-sensei perks up, seeing a floating water chapel far from the hotel. 

Nagisa, Manami, Nakamura, Isogai, Terasaka, Muramatsu, Hazama, and Yoshida are already stationed inside the water chapel, waiting for their chance to blow off one of Koro-sensei's tentacles, as promised. Mimura and Okajima motions for him to seat down on the chairs as they turn on the television, revealing their secret documentary they have been editing since day one of this mission.

''Your intelligence, inventiveness, and your earnest efforts... _That's_ what I most look forward to,'' Koro-sensei emphasizes. 

''I expect a no-holds-barred assassination!'' Koro-sensei proclaims.

**_It was time._ **

* * *

 

Extra #1:

(Author's Note; Phew, who knew just making one chapter could be difficult. But writing in free-form without any limitations are my strong-points of motivation and creative thinking. Still, I enjoyed writing the main storyline. So yeah...this is the extra for this chapter during Karasuma's PE class!) 

Karma and Nagisa's Training Time

''Hey Nagisa, do you want to be my sparring partner?'' Karma asks her from behind, carrying an anti-sensei knife in one hand. ''Oh, sure,'' Nagisa accepts. The two of them went to the middle of the track field, already drawing their knives from their pockets. ''Those two are already engaging,'' Lovro motions Karasuma to see the couple ready to practice sparring with one another. 

''There was always a strange aura surrounding that girl. She has all the skills required to become a great assassin,'' Lovro continues with a cryptic tone. ''The first day when I started training these students to spar with me was the day her skills kicked through. I didn't sense that she was sneaking up on me, and I mistook her for eminent danger,'' Karasuma reminisce, arms crossed as he remembered the day Nagisa attacked him. Almost like an anaconda wrapping around its prey before it strikes fangs first. 

''Now it all depends on how she will fight one-on-one with someone she trusts the most,'' Lovro states.

The two are a few inches apart from each other, each carrying their practice knife in one hand in an offence stance. ''I'm not sure if I'll do well, though...'' Nagisa chuckled as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. ''It's just strike and dodge,'' Karma explained, eyeing her with a considerate gaze. ''Hm, okay then...'' 

Both of them took their stances, knees bent, sword drawn, and eye contact. ''Guess I won't hold back on you,'' Karma snickered as Nagisa was filled with determination. ''I hope so, too,'' Nagisa giggled in response.

A countdown rang through their heads. _3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second...go!_

Nagisa took the first attack, aiming for Karma's head. He moved away from the knife as it grazed the side of his head. '' _Nani?_ '' Karma thought. 

 It was at this moment, Nagisa didn't seem to be an amateur she initially was believed to be. 

Karma shot for her rear, only to be deflected with her own knife. Nagisa underhanded her knife, merely a few inches away from Karma's face. He leaned back to avoid the maneuver, inadvertently allowing Nagisa to slip behind him without noticing. '' _Where is she?!_ '' Karma searched, not seeing the bluenette standing in front of him anymore. He turned his head around, seeing Nagisa pouncing off him with her knife. The two of them went onto the ground, with her weight on top of him. ''Grrr...'' Karma growled, trying to push back her knife from reaching him. They both had fearsome glint in their eyes. Reciprocating their blood lust, they glowed amber to luminescent blue. 

''You may see her as the calm, innocent type. But a true assassin makes their identity unknown until it is too late until their target realizes their intention. This gives them the upper hand to corner their target, preventing all escape routes once they reveal their goal. And then they strike-

With Karma revolting, Nagisa's knife drew nearer with her force, almost touching his forehead with the tip of the knife. 

''Look at Nagisa and Karma,'' Nakamura observed as the class stopped what they were doing.

The two of them were wrestling against each other, with Nagisa on top of Karma and ready to pierce her knife. Though, Karma's hands were gripping her arm, distancing himself a few inches. ''T-this isn't a real knife, so why am I-'' Karma questioned himself. But seeing the look of bloodlust and carnage in Nagisa's usual innocent eyes directed **_at_ ** him...made him fear death of her knife. It was at that moment where his girlfriend realized what she was doing. 

''Oh, sorry, I guess I took it too far,'' Nagisa pulled her knife away, her glowing eyes returning to their normal gaze as she awkwardly smiled. 

''It's fine,'' Karma stood up as Nagisa sat back. ''So how was it?'' Nagisa looked up, her previous death stare turning into childish-anticipation. ''You did well,'' Karma coaxed, patting Nagisa's head while leaning in for a peck on her forehead. 

Still, there was an unnerving...ominous feeling that crept up his spine when she nuzzled with him. 

_''What was that...?''_


	2. Nagisa's Girly Outfit + Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will take place from Episode 20: Karma Time/2nd Period.

(Author's Note: Prepare for one jealous Karma! But this is what I call rushing through...)

''Come on, Karma,'' Nagisa groans as she motions for him to follow the group as they receded into the hallway. ''Hang on, Nagisa-chan, let me finish torturing him...'' Karma said as he held packets of wasabi and hot mustard for his new victim. Their perpetrator, Grip, had fallen, thanks to Karma's dodging and sneak attacks with the paralyzing gas. Still, Karma stayed by his side, stuffing the hot substances into his nose and mouth to gain the pleasure of his screams and begging. With his victim being restrained by the duct tape the Class E wrapped around him, he decided to take this chance to have his fun freely. '' _He's not moving, is he?_ '' Nagisa thought hopelessly as Karma put on his ''devil'' facade. 

''Fine, but we'll be going to the next floor,'' Nagisa notifies as she rushed to catch up to their classmates. 

''Ok-ay!'' he smirked back with mischievous mercury orbs, still in the midst of using his torture devices from his backpack. 

Nagisa hesitantly turned her back to him, and rushed off into the dimly-lit hallway, where Tokyo's city lights shown through the window panes. 

She caught up her partial classmates, those who have not caught the virus that the mysterious killer planted.

''Oi, Nagisa, where's Karma?'' Terasaka spoke up as Nagisa rounded the corridor. ''He's still back there...'' Nagisa scratched her head awkwardly, pointing a finger to where she came. ''Eh, he completely forgotten about the point of this mission...'' Isogai mumbled, with a paralyzed Karasuma leaning over his shoulders for support. ''Come on, we need to hurry!'' Megu clapped her heads to gain everyone's attention. 

''First, we have to pass through the bar to unlock the back door,'' Ritsu instructed from Megu's phone. ''I don't think we can go as a group. It'll make things too suspicious...'' Isogai warned. ''I think us girls can do it,'' Yada perked up, putting her hands on her hips. ''Ok!'' Ritsu responded from her phone. 

On the screen, it shown a virtual diagram of the bar room, where the girls will pass through the bar in order to unlock the back room for the boys. 

''But what about Nagisa? I guess she can wait here...'' Sugaya motioned to a frazzled Nagisa. ''No, it's fine, guys. I want to support the team, too!'' Nagisa protested, her azure eyes glinting with wanting. ''Mmh, but she needs to be wearing something inconspicuous...'' Yada placed her hand on her chin, examining Nagisa's boyish outfit of a white sweater, khaki T-shirt, navy jeans, and canvas sneakers. 

''Nagisa wearing something girly? That could be interesting...'' Sugaya nods with appreciation. 

'' _Eh, why do I get the feeling something's bad gonna happen..._ '' Nagisa sweats as everyone focuses their attention on her. 

_And thus, Nagisa is forced to wear an outfit the girls found lying near the pool deck._

''Come on, Nagisa,'' Fuwa grips Nagisa's wrist, attempting to remove her from behind the crowd. ''N-no, wait, let me just-'' Nagisa stutters as Fuwa groans while pulling her out. ''Give it up,'' Hayami remarks as Fuwa finally pulls the shy female out as the group proceeds to move through. 

Nagisa, being one not to wear clothes fitted for normal girls, is greatly uncomfortable by the skimpy getup she's wearing right now. 

The revealing outfit she was wearing consisted of leather boots, knee-high black stockings, a red-and-black plaid miniskirt with fringes, a black crop top tied with a ribbon, red handcuff bracelets, a matching collar choker, and her pigtails tied with pink ribbons. She was blushing a deep pink at the cute and sexy attire she was forced to wear. 

''We would have gotten one of the guys with us, but here, they check guys real carefully,'' Megu interjected with crossed arms. 

''Yeah, and since you are androgynous...'' a reluctant Kayano started before being interrupted with Nagisa's sad groaning. ''Aw, but it looks nice on you, Nagisa-chan!'' Ritsu compliments from inside Kayano's Iphone. ''N-not you, too, Ritsu!'' Nagisa blurts out in apparent bashfulness. ''You're acting too nervous. You need a better cover-up,'' Hayami says, putting her fingers on her chin. ''A-a better cover-up!'' Nagisa groans.

''Let's get this over with, I don't want to stay in here as much as you,'' Fuwa chuckles as she whispers to Nagisa. _It...surprisingly gave a small amount of relief to Nagisa._

_However, it took them only one second from when they stepped foot into the bar for trouble to stir._

''Now, where did you come from?'' a boy, supposedly in his late teens, approached the girls with a delirious, attracted look. His hand landed on Nagisa's shoulder, surprising the girl as she jumped back nervously. ''Excuse me, but we're in the middle of something important, so if you please excuse us...'' Megu blocks the man from getting any further. The stranger backed up, his face contorting into that of irritation and annoyance. ''Let's just have one drink together, can we?'' the boy presses on, regardless of the overprotective girl between him and his interest. ''No, I'm sorry, but we have to decline,'' Megu retorts, holding up her hand similar to that of a stop sign. '' _He's getting angrier..._ '' Nagisa thought as the boy gritted his teeth. 

''It's fine, Kataoka-san, I can handle this,'' Nagisa peers over, looking at the defensive Megu holding her hand up. ''B-but Nagisa, you're not used to this...'' Yada reminds her with concern. ''But we don't want to cause a scene...'' Nagisa whispers back, then walks forward to the interested suitor. ''I guess I have time...'' Nagisa looks up with a placid smile, seeing a feverish look on the boy's face. His angry face reverted to his original expression mere moments ago, a delirious smile. Nagisa almost flinched back from his mood swing. 

''Eh, so you're Nagisa-chan? I'm Yuji,'' the boy introduced himself as they walked towards a nearby dining table. ''I hope Nagisa-chan will be okay...'' Kayano watches the two enter the back of the bar. ''Let's keep an eye on her. Kayano, once we're ready to leave, tell Nagisa to come back,'' Megu instructed. ''Right!'' Kayano responds with a playful salute. 

**BACK TO THE BOYS:**

''Guess that's good enough,'' Karma laughed as he dusted off his hands. Grip, still restrained by duct tape, had his nostrils pulled up and mouth forced open. He was trying to cough out the powders Karma had inserted, only to fail with the facial contraptions. ''Haha, good luck getting out,'' Karma stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. ''You'll pay for this,'' Grip managed to choke out. ''Yeah, yeah,'' Karma lazily waved as he walked away from him. 

He meets Isogai, Karasuma, Kimura, Sugaya, Terasaka, Yoshida, and Chiba waiting outside the lounge door. ''Oi, Karma, finally back from your playtime?'' Terasaka cracks his knuckles with a defiant smile. ''Eh~, so where's Nagisa and the others?'' Karma chuckles before seeing that all of the girls, including Nagisa, were gone. ''The girls just left into the lounge,'' Isogai notifies.

''But Karma, you should have seen what Nagisa-chan was wearing,'' Sugaya slings his arm around Karma's neck, whipping out his phone for Karma to look. ''So, where did you guys get this outfit?'' Karma muses, seeing Nagisa blushing as the photo was taken. ''From the pool, they said,'' Sugaya answers. 

''Nagisa had to dress up like the other girls so they could get across the VIP lounge room,'' Kimura adds. Karma suddenly stiffens by Kimura's words. ''I'm mostly worried about the girls going there. There are a bunch of teenagers who come here to have fun by drinking and smoking,'' Karasuma finally coughs out, an indication of the paralyzing gas wearing off. ''I guess that outfit was a bit too revealing...'' Sugaya murmurs as he takes his arm off from Karma. ''Nagisa insisted she wanted to help out. Though, I'm not really sure what's happening in there...'' Isogai said, growing a bit worried about what Karasuma just said. ''So she's in there with them?!'' Karma growls, his eyes turning into dilated pupils. 

''Woah, Karma, gettin' jealous of someone taking your girlfriend?'' Terasaka casually gloats as he wrapped his arm around Karma, oblivious of the possible consequence given by the previous intel. But the response was a shove by the hatred-filled boy, already biting his thumb in agitation. He ran to the reception desk, dismissing the guys who attempted to stop him before security caught up. 

**BACK AT THE LOUNGE:**

''C'mon, drink up! I'm paying!'' Yuji exclaims as he placed two unfamiliar cocktails with a pink-red gradient on their table. ''O-oh, I'm not old enough to drink,'' Nagisa puts her hands up as her eyes peered to see the girls walking away. '' _I need to stall him long enough for them to reach the security doors..._ '' Nagisa thought meticulously as she watched them slip into the dark crowd. ''Aw, come on, just one sip!'' the drunken boy pleaded deliriously. ''No, I'm okay,'' Nagisa refused. ''Suit yourself,'' Yuji shrugs it off as he downs the half of the drink in one gulp. '' _Hmm...maybe I should start up a conversation...?_ '' 

''Um, Yuji? Are you here with your parents?'' Nagisa asked, attempting to strike up a conversation. ''My parents? Like they have the time!'' Yuji replies. Then, he leans in closer to Nagisa's face, whispering, ''This is just between us, but my old man, he's a famous TV personality,''

''You know him, believe me! He's such a big deal, he can get away with anything,'' he assumes with a cheeky grin. ''He was bragging about squeezing this woman announcer's a** for 24 hours straight,'' Yuji describes as he does a hand motion that resembles ''squeezing''. 

''Does your dad have some kind of grudge against a** or something?'' Nagisa mumbles softly, already feeling pummeled down by how much crass was in his sentences. Noticing her tone, Yuji starts to panic a little. He slowly reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a strange green box with a bunch of white sticks inside: known as Juuls. From what she can remember from Koro-sensei's class, is that anything that deals with harming the human body such as cigarettes, drugs, pills, etc. can damage you in the long run. 

 

''T-that's not a regular cigarette, is it? I don't think you should use something dangerous like that,'' Nagisa's hand lands on Yuji's hands, preventing him from taking the nicotine stick. Yuji suddenly stops for a moment, realizing Nagisa's hand was on his.  

''Y-your hands...they're really soft,'' Yuji takes Nagisa's hand into his, caressing it. ''H-hey..!'' Nagisa starts panicking, noticing Yuji was bringing her hand closer to his face. ''They smell like flowers,'' Yuji quietly murmurs as he smells the small, petite fingers. ''Um, can you please let go?'' Nagisa politely asked as sweat dripped from the side of her head. However, there was no response. Yuji leans in closer, much before, making the half-filled glasses rattle as the table shook. ''Nagisa-chan...'' he murmured with an evil smile. Nagisa attempted to back away, only to be kept in place as he held her hand. '' _N-no..._ '' Nagisa internally cried as Yuji's face was leaning to kiss her. She bit her lips painfully, almost making them bleed. 

''Nagisa, it's time to g-'' Kayano stopped as her eyes widen at the gruesome scene before her. 

Suddenly, Yuji, with closed eyes and full lips ready to kiss her, was strongly kicked in the side. He was thrown into the wall, causing him to have a concussion and fainted with a damaged brain. ''Nagisa...!'' Karma called out, his glowing, golden eyes creased with anger yet relief at he turned to look at her. ''Guys, security is coming over here...!'' Fuwa exclaimed as she and Hayami hurried to see what was the commotion about. ''Just say this guy drank too much...'' Karma hisses. 

The security guard, usually standing by the front door, was hurried over by Megu and Yada, who pointed out that the boy had fallen from an overdose of alcohol. Indeed, the cocktails that Yuji had placed on the side of the table was knocked over, the liquid content spilling out onto the dirtied carpet. Yuji was slumped over on the floor, lying on his stomach with his head pressed against the wall. ''R-right, I'm sorry for the trouble,'' the guard bowed down to both Yada and Megu and took the comatose boy with his muscular arms. When the guard left, the group was ready to move out. ''Come on, let's go for the exit!'' Megu pointed to the open security doors leading to the back. 

All of them followed after her, with Karma harshly taking Nagisa's arm. 

* * *

''Karma, you almost called security on us!'' Isogai sneered, his anger boiling. 

''Yeah, yeah,'' Karma shook it off as he tucked his hands into his jeans' pockets. 

Karma was giving her the cold shoulder since she changed out of the getup. Of course, she knew the reason to that. But what was more to that was disturbing, especially when Karma saw a stranger attempted to kiss his struggling girlfriend. And this was the punishment she got. 

Yet, the silent treatment given by Karma made Nagisa feel greatly uncomfortable. ''Hey, I-I'm sorry, Karma,'' Nagisa blurted out, making Karma stop in his tracks. ''I know it wasn't the best idea in mind, but it was the only thing I could-'' Nagisa started when Karma interrupted. ''So, is that all you think about?'' Karma growled as he turned around. Everybody stopped with them, watching the scene between Karma and Nagisa unfold. 

Nagisa gripped the forbidden getup in her arms. '' _That look in his eyes can't be good..._ '' Nagisa thought. ''Hey, we all took part in this! We could have stopped Nagisa!'' Kayano jumped in, defending Nagisa. ''This is between me and her!'' Karma barked. Kayano shrink back to the sidelines, whispering, ''I'm sorry Nagisa...'' 

''Yeah, that idea was stupid, _Nagisa-chan_ ,'' Karma hoarsely chuckled. ''What would have happened if I didn't come to your rescue earlier?'' Karma silkily warned, making Nagisa backed into the wall as he pressed a hand next to her head. '' _It was true...if it wasn't for Karma, then she would have already been in a situation she couldn't get out of by herself..._ '' 

Karma's breath tickled her trembling lips. He softly kissed her, only to deepen and intensify. ''K-karma, everyone's watching...!'' Nagisa yelped. ''Don't look. Don't care,'' Karma responded blatantly. His tongue slipped inside her mouth with ease, licking and tasting inside. His hand slipped under her back, pulling her closer to him. All of the girls either froze or gasped. The boys were highly disturbed by the turn of events, but some were already blushing till their faces were red like Karma's hair. 

The two of them stayed like this until Karma was first to pull away. A string of saliva connected their swollen lips, with Karma looking at her curtly before turning away. ''Ne, Nagisa, a-are you okay?'' Kayano asked her. ''I'm fine, Kayano-chan,'' Nagisa brushed away with a placid smile, then looked at Karma's retreating figure as the class followed behind him. 

''Hey, Sugaya, give me your phone for a sec?'' Karma lend a hand. ''Oh, sure, what for?'' Sugaya gave his phone on Karma's palm. It took only a few seconds before he tossed it back. ''I just sent the picture to me and deleted it on your phone,'' Karma snickered with a devilish smile. ''W-WHAT?'' he gawked as he checked his photo gallery on his phone. 

''W-what photo?'' Nagisa peered over Karma's shoulder. ''Just for personal reasons, Nadeshiko-chan,'' Karma chuckled as he showed her the picture. She was wearing the same clothes with a blushing face as she stepped out into the hallway. ''H-hey, delete that picture!'' Nagisa yelped, reaching to take Karma's phone. ''Not a chance, my little _shortucaku_ ,'' he laughed as he held his phone up higher. '' _I basically let him tease me three times in a row..._ '' Nagisa dripped sweat. 

 

_Guess everyone was in a better mood..._

* * *

 

**_Extra #1:_ **

Yuji happened to come across their school festival, for Nagisa saw him strolling into the campus's front yard. Nakamura finally convinces Nagisa to join with him on a pretend ''date'' after switching Nagisa's pants with her uniform skirt. Still, Nagisa couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable by Yuji's presence. But for one, he seemed to forget about what had happened at the bar due to the concussion, and two, he acted as if nothing was going on between them. Well, except for when they took a hiding spot behind some autumn-colored bushes near the school.

Nakamura was hiding behind a bush, scrawling some conversation cards for Nagisa. But it came to the point where she may have took it too far. 

_Well, here goes nothing...._

''Sorry, Yuji, but there's something I need to tell you,'' Nagisa looked up, a peaceful smile on her face. Yuji blushed at the sight of genial warmness, only to be replaced with confusion when she said these exact words. 

''I already have a boyfriend,'' 

''B-boyfriend?'' Yuji stuttered. ''It is suppose to be a joke?'' he playfully asked her. ''No,'' Nagisa affirmed. ''Another joke?'' he was starting to get worried. ''No,'' Nagisa said again. 

Nagisa was already becoming restless at him not accepting the fact, until Nakamura's sign popped up from behind the bushes. **''Tell him he stole your virginity!''**  was written in Japanese. And on the board, it showed an elephant lifting a trunk and a flower together.

'' _WE'RE ONLY 15!_ '' Nagisa internally screamed. From back there, she could hear the snickers that came from Nakamura. ''So, you already have a boyfriend, Nagisa-chan?'' Yuji interrupted her thoughts without noticing the sign at all. 

''Yes, I'm sorry I have been lying to you for this past time, Yuji. But, I still would like us to be friends,'' Nagisa sat down cross-legged across from the deluded boy. ''Why didn't you say this sooner?'' he asked. 

''There were more important things on my mind. I didn't consider the fact that I hurt his AND your feelings, only focusing on my task at hand,'' Nagisa solemnly explained, coming to realize why Karma had acted so irrational from the start.

''Huh, I see,'' Yuji looked up, eyeing the clouds that drifted above them. ''I guess I was more focused on becoming cooler that I didn't realize what I was doing to myself...'' he murmured to himself. He looks down at her, asking, ''So where's your boyfriend now?'' 

''Eh, he's probably setting up for the festival...'' Nagisa quietly laughed. ''Ehhh, and he was the one who kicked me into the wall?'' Yuji emphasizes. ''Yeah, I guess so...''

_Yep, Karma still hasn't formally apologized to him yet._

''But I guess he cares a lot about you,'' Yuji acknowledged, knowing the fact that he wouldn't have a chance to be with Nagisa. ''Well, I hope later in the future, there will be someone waiting for you,'' she smiled at him. ''Thanks, tell your boyfriend I said hey,'' Yuji got up, using his cap as a farewell. ''Right, bye Yuji!'' Nagisa waved as he left...to make his own future. 

''Maybe we should add this, Nakamura, just to spice things up a little...'' Nagisa heard Karma's mischievous voice from behind the bushes. ''SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!'' Nagisa shrieks when she sees Nakamura and Karma drawing on white poster boards laid out on the grass. ''Oh, hey, Nagisa!'' Karma looks up to see her, and Nagisa can already see the outline of a bed on Nakamura's ''stolen virginity'' poster. 

''WHAT THE HECK DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!'' 


	3. Halloween Special: The Night of Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Halloween approaches in the United States, we are preparing for our annual Halloween festivities of pumpkins, costumes, trick-or-treating, gore, spooky stories, and haunted houses. Hope you'll join in the fun while reading this!

''Nurufufufu, who's excited for some Halloween fun?'' a white Koro-sensei squeals as he sees the Halloween parade in the bustling streets of Tokyo. There's an assortment of witches, vampires, mummies, and zombies proceeding to check out the street stalls selling candied apples, gore-themed bon-bons, exorcist fortunes, and _kabocha_ (pumpkins). 

 

''Let's see, the festival's first, then a Haunted mansion, and we can go trick-or-treating,'' Nagisa looks up from her event brochure. 

''The haunted house over there?'' Kayano directs Nagisa's attention to a castle-like mansion sitting on top of a moor not far from the parade. Nagisa affirms, taking out her portable camera from her dress pocket. ''Also, you look good, Kaede-san,'' Nagisa peers to see Kayano's costume. Kayano was dressed up as a feminine mummy for Halloween, with tan ribbons wrapped around her bodice and draping over her eyes. Her bright green hair was kept in their usual twin pigtails. 

Kanzaki nodded her head, murmuring, ''Mhm''. Her costume was an Egyptian queen, with an ornate headdress and golden choker encrusted with sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. She worn a white dress wrapped around her body, held up by a golden belt. Her sandals were of the same material as her headdress, necklace, and dangling bracelets. She let her hair loose as they cascade over her bare shoulders. 

''Well, Sugino's not very creative,'' a devil Yada turns their attention to Sugino's baseball outfit. He wore a blue baseball helmet, a red-and-white striped uniform and matching pants. He wore professional cleats with long, white socks. ''Come on, Sugino, couldn't you have thought of something better?'' Maehara elbows Sugino with his puffy astronaut sleeve. ''What about you, Maehara? Your costume looks too random,'' Isogai separates the two with silver gauntlets. ''Now looks who's talking, Mr. Knight..!'' Maehara retorts back, looking at Isogai wearing a knight costume. ''Aw, but Isogai looks like a cool knight!'' Kurahashi giggles, her bunny ears shaking as she hid her mouth with a light peach bunny paw. 

''Let's go, the festival is waiting,'' Fuwa enthusiastically calls out with her signature red yukata sleeves on her side. ''You're a Zashiki, right?'' Hayami turns to face Fuwa. ''Right!'' Fuwa affirms. ''You're not wearing a costume, Hayami?'' Fuwa asks her, noting Hayami's simple fall-wear of a red-fringed scarf, brown petticoat, black leggings, and dark brown leather boots. ''I'm not used to wearing tacky costumes,'' she replies bluntly. 

''Ok then! Koro-sensei, it's time to-'' Isogai stops, seeing that Koro-sensei wasn't standing in front of them anymore. From here, they could hear his incessant laughing as he does a crab-walk in Mach 20 with all the stands. He carries a variety of sweet treats and merchandise in his arms-no- _tentacles_ as his white cloth drags under him. 

It came to the point where he Mach 20 his way to stealing candy from the children's treat-n-treat bags as they ran through the street. Behind his path laid a dozen kids emptying out their bags with dust and crying tears. 

'' _ **That sweet tooth...**_ '' everyone groans.

''Ooh, Kanzaki, look, they're selling caramel apples and pumpkin pie!'' Kayano squeals as she smells the warm whiff of baked goods and the cooked caramel coating Granny Smith apples. ''Let's start there!" Kanzaki nods. ''Sugino, do you want to come with us?'' Kanzaki offers with a kind smile. ''S-sure,'' Sugino accepts, his eyes wide as saucers and shoulders trembling. 

''Hmm, I want to see what that haunted mansion is about...'' Megu peers to look at Nagisa's brochure and up to see the mentioned building. Isogai also thinks the same. 

''Ooh, I want to join you, Kataoka-san!'' Kurahashi exclaims happily, with Fuwa and Yada following after her. ''Ah, scaring girls until they lean on us guys for safety...'' Okajima nosebleeds with Maehara swooning. '' _No way..._ '' the girls thought irritatingly. ''Huh, Haunted Mansion?'' Sugaya thinks aloud. 

''I want to try bobbing for apples,'' Nakamura looks to see a water barrel filled with water and bobbing Red Delicious apples, her lion tail swishing behind. Her furry ears are held by a headband, and she wore a skin-tight lion costume. ''I'd like to try that,'' Okano, who was wearing a ladybug costume, follows after Nakamura.

''Hayami, where do you want to go?'' Chiba asks, not wearing a costume like Hayami. ''Hmm, maybe the shooting arcade games,'' Hayami tells him. The two then proceed to go through the festival. 

And the Terasaka gang is nowhere to be found, as well as Itona. Who knows what they might be plotting now? ''Guys, do you think I look scary?'' Hazama turns to see the boys with a flashlight. She was wearing a gothic dress with ripped edges, though, she painted on white clown makeup with red lips. With the flashlight under her chin, she apparently look like she was gonna murder someone tonight...

''Ahhhh!'' the boys screaming then took off running far into the forest. ''Wimps,'' Hazama thought, flipping the switch on her flashlight. 

Takebayashi pushes up his glasses worriedly, unsure of where to go for this year's Halloween festival. He wears a wizard costume, with a starry-printed blue-and-yellow hat on his head, and a long matching cape over his shoulders. In one hand, there is a large wooden staff with a crystal ball. ''Eh, Takebayashi, do you want to go to the costume contest?'' Okuda nervously asks the worrisome boy next to her. She wears a witch costume, dark violet with a belt on her waist. She hold an ancient spell book and a crystal wand as props. Her crooked witch hat with a green ribbon sat upon her violet hair, tied into her usual twin braids. ''O-ok,'' Takebayashi walks side-by-side with her. 

Mimura and Kimura, the two that have matching last names, proceed through the festival as friends, already disbanding from the group at the start. 

Hara is exploring through the stands like Koro-sensei, with a matching ghost costume with eye-holes. In her arms, she holds a collection of goodies and candies.

''Ah, I'm excited to celebrate Halloween!'' Ritsu exclaims, wearing an angel costume this year. ''You look great, Ritsu-san!'' Yada compliments, looking at Ritsu's glowing halo, feathery wings, and a goddess dress with golden straps. ''You too, Yada,'' Ritsu replies back, winking. ''Yeah, I guess we're a devil and angel couple,'' Yada notes, giggling as her red devil horns and heart-shaped tail shook. The remaining boys and girls have left to take on the mysterious Haunted Mansion, full of secrets and jumpscares along with creepy organ music. 

''Looks like it's just you and me, Nagisa-chan,'' Karma notes, watching everybody leave to their own devices. 

''I thought you were going to be a vampire this Halloween,'' Nagisa comments, noticing Karma's gray wolf ears and furry tail. His pre-existing fangs accounted for the wolfish appearance already, as well as his amber eyes and dilated pupils. In contrast, she was going as a cat, much to her dismay. Kayano and Nakamura had revamped her earlier garment from when they went on their summer vacation, trimming the edges to give it a ragged look and switching the white fringes with flowery lace. She wore black cat ears, black bows tying her blue pigtails, the altered dress, lacy stockings, and leather boots. A furry, long cat tail was part of the leather belt she wore around her waist. 

''How about a maid cosplay, Nagisa-chan?'' Karma chuckled, his golden eyes looking up and down at her Halloween costume with mischief with a hand to his hip. ''N-no way!'' Nagisa grumbled, remembering the last time they made her wear a maid cosplay for a photo shoot. _Was she actually letting Nakamura and Karma get away with this?  I mean, she is androgynous, yet they find her very attractive and cute as well. But she could actually pull off a hooded sweater, ripped jeans, and boy sneakers too. Not that they ever tried attempting that since Nagisa was one to wear those kinds of clothes. She sometimes wonders if she were to be a boy. Would things still be the same for her...or different?_

Karma laughed at her crestfallen reaction, then the two of them proceeded to walk through the festival, eyeing the goods in street markets. It was similar to the summer festival, only the annual Halloween festival held a costume parade, spooky-themed rides, and sugary candies for children and adults alike. To finish, midnight was filled with trick-or-treating, knocking every person's door to receive either a treat or a trick. _Mostly treats._

 

''So do you celebrate Halloween often?'' Nagisa asked Karma, who walked alongside her. ''Yeah, mostly my folks would just bring some souvenirs from other countries that celebrate Halloween,'' 

''Oh, I remember. Your parents travel around the world, right?'' Nagisa perked up while fixing her loose pigtails. ''They're almost never around, so I don't get as much discipline as other people,'' Karma chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Mirror Maze

''Mirror Maze, huh?'' Nagisa comments as she sees the blinking sign labeled '' **Mirror Maze** '' above the front entrance, an open door leading to a maze of mirrors. From inside, they see several reflections of people walking about, making it seem they were coming from a hallway _through_ the mirror. ''Let's go for it, Nagisa-chan,'' Karma looks back with a smile, his mercury eyes glinting a bright yellowish-orange from the illuminated sign. ''Ok,'' she nods her head in response...though there was a bit of apprehension. 

 The Mirror Maze is known for its trickery in guiding its residents into dead ends and often mistaking their path with a mirror. From a different perspective, people get confused between whose the real person and their many reflections on mirror walls. But with the use of the left-hand rule and right-hand rule, it helps lead the players to their exit but in a longer route. But still, there are some surprises when having fun without any logical reasoning. 

Nagisa's hand smoothed over each mirror, seeing her reflection of her bright, azure eyes, sky blue tresses tied into two pigtails, black cat headband, furry tail trailing behind, sexy gothic dress, lacy stockings, and 1-inch high heel leather boots. Karma, on the other hand, wore gray wolf ears contrasting against his red hair, purple and black zippered jacket, black jeans, scruffy wolf tail, and boots. She followed close behind Karma, attempting to find the secret dead ends that contained hidden surprises. 

''I wonder which rule works here...the left-hand or the right-hand?'' Nagisa wonders, trailing each mirror pane with her fingers. ''Eh, this maze looks pretty easy,'' she heard Karma's laid-back voice in front, no, to the left, to the right? 

''Karma?'' Nagisa called out. She paced herself, her heels making ''clink-clack'' on the concrete floor of the Mirror Maze amusement attraction. She held her hands to her mouth to amplify her calls, only to realize she wasn't sure what direction she was heading to. '' _This is why I'm not so good at mazes..._ '' Nagisa worried. She couldn't tell where Karma's voice was from the buzz of people already inside the maze nor was she able to tell which is an open hallway and a reflection of one. 

''Did you miss me, Nagisa-chan?'' Karma's seductive, hoarse voice whispered into her ear behind her, causing her to bite her lip and blush profusely. ''K-Karma...!'' Nagisa placed her hands on her burning ears to see the boy holding a curt smirk with creased eyes. 

''Come on, I found a secret end,'' Karma waved for her to follow him, and the two reached a dead end, with a digital screen implemented into the mirror walls. The glowing, LED screen showed a math problem. If you answer correctly, the slot will open up, showing forth a collection of prizes, whether trick or treat. ''How did you find your way around here quickly,'' Nagisa wiped away her nervous sweat as Karma instinctively held onto her hand so she wouldn't get lost again. ''It's simple. A mirror maze follows the basic rules of patterns of triangles with repetition, symmetry, and tessellation. Or you just have the find the mirror that reflects the entrance,'' he thoroughly explains to her. 

**The problem shown was:**

What's the Question Mark?

It showed a diamond inside a square. Three circles are on the top (9,1,5), three circles on the left (9,4,2), three circles on the right (5,3,7), three circles on the bottom (2,?, 7), and three circles in the middle (4,8,3). 

''The answer is 6,'' Karma answered. 

Nagisa didn't have time to figure out the problem, but there had to be a particular pattern to solving the question mark. ''How?'' she asked.

''The top row, 9+1+5 equals 15. The left row is 9+4+2 equals 15 as well. So the bottom row with the question mark must add up to 15 too. So 2+7 equals 9 minus from 15 equals 6,'' Karma answered matter-of-factly. ''Basically, just primary-school stuff,'' Karma chuckled. '' _Ehhh...so it was that easy_ ,'' But Karma was better at math than she was, especially when they used to share classes. So it was plausible he would get it in seconds flat. 

Karma used his finger to write a 6 on the line. The screen made a ''ding, ding, ding,'' sound then slid up, revealing a treasure chest inside. From there, there was purple tickets labeled ''Free Trip for Haunted Mansion!'' 

''Eh, I was hoping for a trick to pop out,'' Karma glanced at his ticket, then stuffed it into his pocket. 

 Problem #2!

''What belongs in the blank?

___,T,W,T,F,S,S

''Is this suppose to be a code?'' Nagisa wondered, cocking her hand to examine the question at a different angle. The question had Karma stumped, for he kept staring at the problem with a blank expression. ''It doesn't exactly makes a word...'' Karma notes. ''Could it be an acronym for something?'' Nagisa suggested, remembering Koro-sensei's lesson on the usage of using the first letter of a word as a mnemonic device. ''Let's see, there's 7 letters in total, including the blank space, so it has to be anything that deals with 7 parts and relates to each other,'' Karma examines. 

''7 letters...'' Nagisa thought. She searched her brain to find an answer, only to find nothing relating to this specific problem. The thing that has 7 parts was the calendar Koro-sensei made to account for all his lesson plans...for days of the week. In Japanese, it would be:

Nichiyôbi (にちようび – 日曜日)  
Getsuyôbi (げつようび – 月曜日)  
Kayôbi (かようび – 火曜日)  
Suiyôbi (すいようび – 水曜日)  
Mokuyôbi (もくようび – 木曜日)  
Kinyôbi (きんようび – 金曜日)  
Doyôbi (どようび – 土曜日)

In English, it would be:

Sunday

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

And T,W,T,F,S,S matches with the last 6 letters. So the answer had to be M, for Monday.

''It's M since these letters match with the days of the week in English. Like Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday,'' Nagisa points to each of the letters as she says the day. 

''That seems about right,'' he placed a finger to his chin. 

Nagisa writes M on the space below, then the screen makes a ''ding,ding,ding'' sound until the slot opened. Unlike the first one, this one unlocked a secret passageway leading into the ground. There was some cobwebs and dust particles that blew out as the slot opened, but the stairs and walls were kept clean and new. ''Take my hand, Nagisa-chan,'' Karma led her his hand to hold onto as they descended down the wooden steps. Karma's hand enveloped hers, coldness surrounded by warmness. She could feel her heartbeat beating rapidly, causing a frantic and nervous expression to rise on her face. 

The exit was a trapdoor that led to the outside of the mirror maze. ''Guess we found the easiest shortcut,'' he looked back, cheerfully smiling. ''Mhm, yep,'' Nagisa agreed. ''And we already have these free tickets, so might as well use them...'' Karma took the ticket they previously earned, its golden trimming shimmering under the moonlight. 

''Achoo!'' his female companion sneezed behind him, a cute one at that. ''Are you cold?'' he looked at her, seeing her grip her frail arms tightly as she shivered. ''N-no, it's fine,'' Nagisa answered before she was caught in a turmoil of more sneezes. ''You're a bad liar,'' he looked at her dumbfounded as he slipped off his jacket and draped it over her bare shoulders. ''Y-you're not cold?'' Nagisa's sapphire orbs stared into his amber ones with genuine concern. 

''No, I'll be fine,''  Karma brushed it off as he leaned back with his white long-sleeve shirt.

 

 


End file.
